Wednesday Addams
Skills An intelligent girl, the young Miss Addams is a skilled planner, plotter and observer of human nature. Given a goal she sets forth to accomplish it in the easiest way possible, whether it would be considered socially acceptable or not. due to how she was raised she has a thick skin and a higher resistance to poison and pain than the average person would, as well as a skill with knives, fencing and can pick up skills easily if given the chance. When necessary she can be an accomplished liar and actress, and the darker side of humanity and nature frighten her not at all. However, this does mean that the reverse oftens confounds and bothers her. Glee, happiness and sappiness make her uncomfortable to the point of being almost ill, she always has to look for the darker side of anything beautiful or pristine and she can seem very jaded to those not familiar with her. When in doubt she always tends toward supporting the darker, crazier or more sadistic of the plots presented even when it may result in more complications, harm or has a lesser chance of success. She trusts almost no one and can see others as tools, making her somewhat untrustworthy as well. Personality With her youth and pretty face some people may start out underestimating Wednesday, but once she starts speaking that's generally cast aside. While as a younger child she was as sweet as any child can be with some darker interests and a strange few on mortality for someone so young. Over time this darkened and sharpened somewhat, growing even more interested in the darker side of humanity, life and death and disgusted by the brighter cheeriness that some people seemed inclined to force on the world as a whole, especially when it is caused by fear or ignorance. While certainly not chipper, Wednesday is nonetheless happy in her own dark, sardonic way. Very little rattles her, and while sarcastic she is bluntly honest about her views, her family and the general state of the world as she sees it. Something of a loner by nature she would rather sit back and observe the world and seems to detest those she finds distasteful from trying to break her out of it, but being resourceful and a little ruthless she can work with others- right up to the point where she turns the tables or gets what she needs from them. She enjoys scaring others as well, and generally shaking things up to see what happens. Her family is far more accepting of her though and around them she shows something of a softer side; respectful of her mother, father, grandmama and uncle, with an affection for headless dolls and spiders. Of her brothers she is generally scornful and more sadistic, but in a playful way, and she does care about her family. Once someone has her trust and love that is virtually unshakeable- though she will test them as far as she can just to make sure. There is a good heart in her though and she generally won't lash out violently unless provoked. Appearance Like some Gothic painting Wednesday is tall for her age, thin and pale. Her hair is black and shiny, and generally falls into pigtail braids on either side of her head and parted severely down the middle to outline her eerily pretty face with its upturned nose, high cheekbones and large hazel eyes. Her clothing is almost prim, a darkly floral-patterned knee-length dress with long sleeves and a collar though when she dresses up it's in gowns of gauzy black that emulate her mother Morticia's. Her nails are generally painted red but she doesn't generally wear anything else in the way of makeup. Relationships Dr. Franken Stein- Mentor, science tutor, at least one intelligent person in Pandora. Ciel Phantomhive- Friend with light animosity Joshua Kiryu- Acquaintance of interesting conversation with high animosity Pinhead- Dark Force. Owner of the puzzle box she guards. Gluttony- Acquaintance with light animosity. History While she grew up in a household that was generally seen by others as somewhat warped Wednesday Addams never had reason to doubt the love of her family. True, they did have different tastes, sometimes ranging into the sadistic, masocochist or just odd but it never really interfered in her daily life, and as she was born there she never knew any differently. Her parents were always honest with her and concerned about her well-being and while she did have the occasional round of sibling rivalry with her older brother, with mild games of guillotine and occasional shocks administered by the electric chair, but that's how their family ran. Having a good deal of wealth they lived in comfort and never had much to worry about. Raised as she was to be an individual she was somewhat spoiled in her outlook of the world, but she thrived nonetheless, growing up into an intelligent young lady. There were some bumps along the road involving the disappearance of her Uncle Fester and his return, and while she was wary at first of his odd behavior she nonetheless warmed up to him just in time to watch the woman who had been manipulating him make her final move- and then ultimately fail. With their family complete once more things went back to their ordinary routine. At least until her mother gave birth to her new brother, Pubert. Filled with apprehension and a bit of jealousy she and Pugsley took to 'playing' with the baby a bit too ardently, leading their parents to start looking for a nanny and the hiring of a string of them, ending with the villainous Debbie. Picking up on the cues she confronted the woman who, in order to get the children out of the way, convinced Gomez and Morticia to send Wednesday and Pugsley to summer camp. Being surrounded by so much fakery and happiness was tantamount to torture for her but she had her coping mechanisms and used them. While there she met Joel, her first crush, and learned about the true nature of Debbie, a black widow killer and set out to save her uncle. Once that was done the family returned to normal once more, and while celebrating Wednesday again invited Joel to her home and, after a talk, he went to Debbie's grave to offer his respects, only to be grabbed by the hand of Thing reaching up through the dirt. While he screamed she smiled, then deciding it had gone on far enough went closer to separate the pair. Suddenly there were dark tendrils surrounding her and with only a look of vague surprise she was pulled into them, leaving Joel and Thing behind. And so she came to Pandora. She has been living there for a short time, gathering various things with a nonchalant air and trying to make this new place as much like home as possible. The strangeness of the place is almost welcoming to her, though she finds some of the peopel highly disconcerting, so she's biding her time and waiting for whatever is coming next. Pandora History In a new place with a comfortably dark atmosphere Wednesday made herself a niche in the Abandoned Hotel, one filled with her various dangerous pets and interesting weapons or mystical knick-knacks she's found. And explosives. Toys for an Addams child, you see. Meeting with Pinhead it was discovered that one of the things she'd gathered was his puzzle back and with his permission- and on the condition that she would pass it on to someone 'deserving'- she has kept it. Recently he has asked her to help with the robbery of the Pandora Bank.